


A tale of two Diamonds

by Hylias_Kingdom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Other, Sisters, Twins, alternate univers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylias_Kingdom/pseuds/Hylias_Kingdom
Summary: When White, Yellow,and Blue came to earth to incubate Red Diamond they had no idea she would split in two upon entering the earths crustThis is the story of Pink(Rose) Diamond and her twin Pink(Maggie) Diamond





	A tale of two Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fan fic so bare with me

Prologue.

 

65 million years ago on the outer edge of the Milky Way there were three figures; One white,One yellow, and One blue. They were the Diamonds the matriarchs of a planet conquering race. They were in this particular galaxy looking for a planet to incubate the last member of their authority, a red diamond. This diamond was to be their leader. They went through each of the planets until they reached earth and found the life on it and realized they had found the perfect planet.

“Everything is so beautiful here” Blue Diamond said to yellow and white “Yes too bad after we launch the gem into the crust the sky will cloud over and everything will freeze and die” Yellow remarked  
“This is needed and you both know this” White said to them “We will soon get our Starlight…” White said ominously

They left the planet and launched the incubator into the earths crust, then they went back to their Homeworld. None the wiser that as soon as the diamond entered the crust it split in two…

 

Chapter One.

 

2.8 thousand years later the earth started to shake and rumble. A hole appeared in the rock face and out came a small pink figure.

Pink (Roses)’s POV:  
She looked around already knowing what her purpose was but didn’t see her sisters there to greet her, she stopped and noticed that the earth was still shaking. She turned around to see another hole appear beside hers. Out came another pink gem. This gem how ever had a different cut to their diamond, unlike her brilliant cut this one had a diamond cut. The gem took its physical form and she took it in. The other gem was also short, had fluffy magenta hair, light pink skin, a pink collared shirt, a magenta mini skirt, and white boots. 

 

Pink(Maggie’s)’s POV:  
When she first formed after popping out of the ground she saw another pink gem. This one like her was a diamond except she has a round brilliant cut, curly light pink hair, pink skin, a magenta shirt, shorts, and a pink tutu. 

 

Reader POV:  
After staring at each other for minutes the two diamonds introduced themselves “I am Pink Diamond cut 12 facet 1 and who are you?” Asked Rose “I am Pink Diamond cut 6 facet 2.” Said Maggie looking around at the barren snow covered land scape they were in they decided to explore and see if they could find shelter from the cold.

 

To be continued...


End file.
